


Wonder

by wordsmisleadinghere



Series: The Time Machine [1]
Category: Lost
Genre: Drabble and a Half, Episode: s01e08 Confidence Man, F/M, Fluff and Angst, My old author's note says it may have spoilers for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:49:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wordsmisleadinghere/pseuds/wordsmisleadinghere
Summary: When the days bleed into nights into days into weeks, without a single change...





	Wonder

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in December 2004.

When the days bleed into nights into days into weeks, without a single change, Charlie can’t help but wonder why. Why this happened. Why he’s even bothering to hold on. To hope. To his sanity.  
  
During the day it’s easy for him to ignore these sometimes nagging thoughts. Until the night comes and everyone in the caves begins to fall asleep. Leaving him alone with his mind and watching the reflection of the fire off the water, as the embers fly into the air, until it goes out completely.  
  
The way he feels his hope soon will.  
  
But then he feels Claire stir beside him. Her hand lightly brushing his as her head comes to rest on his shoulder. At that moment Charlie sees he doesn’t have to question his hope anymore. Not when she reminds him that he has more hope than he thought he could ever have.  
  
And not when Claire has enough hope for them both.


End file.
